


When the Wind Blows

by Canadianlarrie (canadianlarrie)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, harry knows this and waits patiently, louis gets cold but doesn't want to admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianlarrie/pseuds/Canadianlarrie
Summary: Autumn Drabble Prompt #23: chillyIt's a lovely crisp Autumn day for attending a sporting event.  And Louis gets cold.





	When the Wind Blows

"Lou, I brought an extra one if you need it".   
"I'm a man Harry. I do manly things, like rescue kittens from trees, unclog bogs and bare-knuckle streetfight when the mood strikes."   
"Ok Lou, if you say so. It's here if you need it".   
Louis shimmied around on the bleacher seat, tucking his arms into his t-shirt as the Autumn breeze spiraled a pile of leaves towards them. Louis tucked his face in his shirt as he lamented, "Fuck, fine. Pass me the sweater Haz."   
"Why is that Lou?"   
"Because I'm chilly for fuck sakes. Real men get cold Harry". 


End file.
